The Maximum Betrayal
by FangxxMyLove
Summary: I was totally bored and didn't feel like writing my other stories, so here ya go! MAx gets kicked out cause she's preganat. She has a new flock. What happens when she meets her old one at school 2 years later? May not be continued. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**Ages:**_

_**Simba and Scales:17**_

_**Max, Iggy, Fang, Dutchess, Luna: 16**_

_**Viper:15**_

_**Whitney, and Ella: 14**_

_**Nudge: 13**_

_**Gazzy: 10**_

_**Angel:8**_

_**Neveah and Naomi:2**_

Yo. I'm Maximum Ride. I'm 16. I have two twin daughters that are two. Yes, they're Fang's. No, he isn't here to raise them.

I remember it like it was yesterday. It's been two years, but this isn't something you just forget.

**flashback**

_I had just 'done the dirty' with Fang about two weeks ago. Yeah yeah, I know I'm only 14, but we love each other. Or so I thought._

_There's a new girl in the flock. Her name is Luna. Reasons unknown. But anyways this past week her and Fang have been getting a little comfy. I'm not to happy about that. But I know Fang loves me. He wouldn't do that. Right?_

_So here I am, crying my eyes out due to the fact that I have a pregnancy test with a little pink plus sign in my hands._

_Now I no what you're thinking. 'Is it yours?' Well no worries, it's not mine. It's Angel's cause she decided to have sex with Iggy. Of course it's mine!!!_

_So I went to go tell Fang. Putting up my mind blocks, I walked into the woods where I sent Fang, Iggy and Luna to get food. Much to my surprise, I find FANG AND LUNA HALF-NAKED IN THE WOODS ALL OVER EACH OTHER!!_

_Scarred for life, here. And totally pissed! Yeah, don't forget that one. How could he do this! I loved him! _

"_M-M-max I-I can explain…" Fang started, getting off Luna and putting his clothes on._

_Luna spoke next, "He doesn't love you. He was going to kick you out of the flock tonight. I'm the new leader. They love me. You're a terrible leader. They don't want you anymore. This was a group decision. Go."_

_I didn't even turn to look at Fang. Instead I just ran. With nothing but that little test in my hands, I left the flock for good."_

**over**

So that's how I ended up at my mom's doorstep looking like I just went dumpster diving. I gave birth to twin girls named Neveah Leigh Ride and Naomi Giselle Ride. Now they are two years old. I destroyed Itex and found my brother whom we call Simba although we found out that his real name is Louis Anthony Martinez. He is my full brother and only goes by his real name in school. Yes we go to school. I have a full blood sister, too. We call her Dutchess for unknown purposes. Her full name is Darla Venzuela Martinez, but she hates that name, so in school she is known as Hailee Michigan Martinez. Her pick. It's way better than _Darla_.

By the way, Simba is 2% jaguar and Dutchess is 3% lion and our secret weapon. She is the fiercest fighter around and we never loose with her. Simba has super speed and claws and fangs due to the DNA. He can turn into a jaguar when he pleases. Dutchess had a keen sense of smell, super speed, claws and fangs, and she turns full-on lion in a battle. Her, Simba and I can communicate in our minds.

I also found some other experiments. 1 is Whitney. She is 3% bunny. You may not think it's much, but she can pull what I like to call bunny eyes and we get away with anything. She has the power to turn into a full white bunny, heal, and control nature. The only problem is she's super hyper and has to wear a wig cause when she was at the school, they messed her up and now she has bunny ears and white hair 24/7. She is also dating Simba. In school, she goes by Allison Yvonne Harris.

Next is Viper. Viper is 3% snake. Not sure which kind. She turns into a greenish-purpleish-blueish snake. She has poisonous fangs. Scary. She can erase peoples memory and create force-fields of all types. In school, she goes by Molly Maria Martinez. Her eyes are the same color as her scales. She is the most beautiful girl ever. She is dating Scales. Which brings me to 3, last but not least Scales. He is part dragon and controls fire and flies. He goes by Bentley Winston Harris in school. He and Whitney are actually blood related.

And then of course Ella and Dr. M, my mom and sister.

So back to present time. I'm getting ready for school. (I go there as Camille or Cami Ride) It's only 5:00, but I need to wake up early to make breakfast (yes, I can cook) for Neveah and Naomi. I yanked a brush through my tangled hair and put it in a ponytail. I then grabbed a pair of ripped black skinny jeans and a snug yellow sweater and went downstairs. I made pancakes and eggs and bacon and waffles until about 6 and woke everyone up.

"Mmmmm. Smells goood!" Simba said drooling.

"Mommy, are we going with Gwandma's wok or are we going to daycare?" Neveah asked.

"Grandma wants to take you to see the new doggy she got in yesterday." I said. Both Neveah and Naomi cheered.

After breakfast I hugged Neveah and Naomi and went to school. It was pretty cold and I was so not in the mood for school. I would much rather be spending time with my daughters like I was this past week since it was winter vaca.

"Byee!!!!!!! Byebyebyebye!!" Whitney/Allison said as she jumped up and down.

"What did I say about coffee, Whit?" I warned. She looked at me wide-eyed, still jumping and gave a kiss to Simba, sprinting off to class with Viper and Ella in tow.

"Bye!" they called over their backs.

Simba and Scales left next to go to seinor homeroom which left me and Dutchess.

"I heard there's new kids! Two in the elementary, one in middle, and three in our grade." Dutchess said as we walked to class. She's one to gossip a lot.

"Yay?" I said, not really meaning for it to be a question.

She slapped my arm. "Your so boring!" We both laughed and went to our lockers, which just so happened ****whitneybunnyeyescoughcough** **to be next to each other.

"I hear the two boys are hot!" she said and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"What is it with you and boys?" I questioned after shoving my books in my locker and slamming it shut before it could fall out.

"Well we _are _the only ones in the pack who don't have boyfriends." She pointed out. I just shrugged. I don't need one, I've got two adorable children to love instead.

We walked to first period and sat down next to each other. While _Haliee_ talked to some girl on the other side of her, I doodled Neveah and Naomi's names all over my notebook.

"Okay class, we have three new students. Would you like to introduce yourselves?" Ms. Steiner asked the three new kids who all looked incredibly familiar.

"I'm Ian, this is Nick, and that's his girlfriend Lacey." The tallest kid said gesturing to one in black and one in a short white mini skirt and a tank top.

"Very nice. You can sit next to Cami. Cami, raise your hand." I did so and they all sat around me. Dutchess looked them over.

_They don't smell right._ she said in my mind.

**Why?**

_Wings. They smell like birdkids. They have wings. The girl looks familiar…_

**They all do.**

And then with one more look, I realized why.

**Dee, We have a problem. The flock is back.**


	2. WILL UPDATE SOON!

I WILL UPDATE SOON!!!

I was bombarded with homework and testing and exams this week. I couldn't update!! But no worries, all of these stories will be updated this upcoming week. Sorry for the long wait !!

Ohh! And the first reviewer to this little A/N will get a first glimpse of the next chapter !!!!!


End file.
